


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by onenotseen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Heterosexual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenotseen/pseuds/onenotseen
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha and Naruto goes to greet his friend, but is met with a sight that he cannot unsee. As the Hokage's apprentice, he tries to continue his studies with the help of Sasuke, but the Uchiha seems to have other things in mind. If only Naruto could get the image of his team 7 team mates having sex out of his head.Unfortunately, unbeknownst to him, another surprise awaits him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the sumary sucks, but also there is a heterosexual scene in this fic. Narusasu is the main plot, though.

He had been going over some new paperwork regarding his requirements in case of general state of emergency to stay within Hokage tower premises at all times with Kakashi when Shikamaru informed them of his recent sighting at the gates of Konoha. Sparks of excitement welled in his stomach and up through his throat and into his smile, which turned into a grin he couldn’t hide. Kakashi watched in amusement, squinting one eye while Shikamaru simply rolled his own in his head. The advisor vanished through the doorway in a slump, while Kakashi suddenly straightened the stack of papers against the desk, pulling Naruto away from his reverie. He cleared his throat. 

“So, I guess we aren’t getting anything else done today,” the current Hokage mustered. 

“Hehe,” Naruto managed, rubbing the back of his head.

“But you can bet I will be testing your knowledge on village disasters tomorrow morning, so you have to read through this stack tonight,” Kakashi said, handing Naruto a ream of paper about a foot tall. The blond grumbled and mumbled in agreement as he grabbed the stack and hurried out of the office after bowing to the copy-cat Hokage. 

He had important things to do, and well, people to see. If they were to be found. He was first going to stop by his apartment and drop off these pesky papers about disaster protocols, though. And maybe take a quick shower? He had been sparring all morning with Konohamaru, who surprisingly, had grown a full beard and was starting to look suspiciously like Asuma sensei and the third Hokage. The boy had taken well to rasengan as well as other wind-based chakra jutsu and not just the sexy jutsu that Naruto had long since imparted on him. Naruto snickered at the thought as he barged into his unlocked apartment and kicked off his sandals. Yeah, that’s good stuff. The only one that it hasn’t worked on is, well—yeah. 

Naruto slammed the paperwork on the table, not caring that a few pages flew across the room and ran for the shower, flinging his clothes down the hallway unceremoniously. He scrubbed up quickly and toweled off. He had to decide what to wear, but for some reason that made him nervous. What was appropriate when seeing an old friend for the first time in three years? He ran his hand through his now short hair. He was a little taller now, so maybe something to show off his legs? He chose a nice pair of skinny legged black pants and a black mesh shirt. And fuck it his orange shirt with black stripes on the sleeves. Before putting on his shirt he spent a good fifteen minutes or so wrapping up his false arm in white cloth up to the finger tips. 

Looking in the mirror, he felt like himself and gave a big grin to the reflection, before noticing something missing. He didn’t have his ninja tools or forehead protector. But, surely he wouldn’t need them, right? He stared at the armchair where they sat in the corner of his room, wondering if this would be that kind of encounter with his friend. He felt a weird tightness in his chest, so suddenly that his fist gripped hard against his heart. No, he’s just going say hello.

Naruto left out the window of his apartment, jumping to a nearby electricity pole to gain a vantage point to start sensing his friend’s chakra and took a deep breath of Konoha air. The sun had begun to sink over the July sky creating a tender orange hue. Cicadas buzzed their songs of the evening rudely, distracting Naruto for a bit until he got a good sense of direction and took off. 

The Uzumaki felt an excitement he hadn’t felt for a good year, having been mostly studying history, politics and policies for the last year and a half. He tried to keep up on training, but there was no one who could really get under his skin. He always felt that the real challenge was missing. And of course, he never could go all out or feel biting edge of the blade on his skin from a comrade of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. He just knew that with Sasuke, he could feel that again. And maybe he wouldn’t feel so much like he was losing it. Whatever it is. 

The thought put a small smile on his face, and he ran a little faster down the street until the feeling of the chakra suddenly blared up and he slammed to a halt outside of a small apartment with a couple of roses growing in planters outside of the doorway. Naruto was a little confused by the location, expecting a house or big apartment, but proceeded nonetheless. 

He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He waited a good two minutes before knocking again. 

“Hey, Sasuke,” he shouted, “I can tell you’re there let me in, bastard.”

No reply. So he twisted the doorknob and surprisingly it wasn’t locked, just like his apartment never is. Careless Uchiha, the jinchuuriki snickered. He walked down the hall, not really noticing the framed pictures of family and friends, nor the motifs of circles.

“Aaghh—” 

“Shhhh”

“Sasuke-kun, I—”

“Hn”

There was a lot of scuffling as Naruto approached a room on the right with the door wide open, lit only by a small lamp in the corner. It was enough light that Naruto could clearly see what was going on, but it was difficult to see into the hallway if one were in the room. As soon as the blonde’s eyes laid upon the scene, he nearly gasped out loud at the sight. He barely caught himself by slapping a hand over his large mouth, but it must have made some noise because two dark black sensual eyes slid over from where they were watching his own hand clenched in the back of a head of pink hair to meet a pair of blue eyes. 

Most shocking of all to Naruto was that Sakura, his longtime crush, was lying on her chest with her hips pushed up as his best friend thrust into her from behind. Thank god her face was turned toward the opposite side so that she was not looking at him, otherwise she would have immediately known that Naruto had just walked into her apartment and witnessed what was transpiring. What was worse was that Naruto was still watching with wide eyes. And Sasuke was now looking at him curiously, not ceasing to ruthlessly thrust into Sakura, almost theatrically now because she was shouting his name with every thrust as if she was about to—

“—cumming, Sasuke!”

“Me too,” Sasuke said darkly, meeting Naruto’s eyes and then speeding up his rhythm until Sakura howled and he suddenly went still. 

Naruto felt his knees go weak. He wanted to sink to the floor, but Sasuke turned eyes away and pulled out of Sakura. Heat flooded the blonde’s face as he watched Sasuke’s cum spill down her legs and onto the bed. He couldn’t and wouldn’t watch anymore. It wasn’t right to watch two of his friends do this. And he could feel his heart tearing somewhere deep inside and he didn’t quite know why because he thought he was over Sakura, but something hurt. 

His feet slammed a little too loud down the hallway and he definitely slammed the door on the way out, but he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and he was definitely not going to cry. He just needed to go to the training field and do some sparring for a few hours before he fills his head with the stupid disaster policy. Then he can face Sasuke tomorrow and act like he didn’t see anything. And be the usual cheerful Naruto that everyone is expecting him to be and not someone who breaks down at seeing two of his friends getting closer. 

Naruto trained for another four hours until it was past dark and his body felt so sore and bruised and satisfied that he could barely stand. But, his mind started racing again as soon as he stopped focusing on his technique. 

Why did he react that way? Obviously no one wants to see their friends having sex. And he has always loved Sakura and promised to bring Sasuke back for her. But not for this reason. But isn’t this what she wants, so shouldn’t he be happy for her? But what does that leave for Naruto? Where does Sasuke come into play? 

The blonde looks at his cup of ramen noodles which he made about twenty minutes ago only to realize that it has long since gone cold and now he has no food to eat. 

“Fuck!” He shouts and slams the table. Doing so knocks over all of the papers he is supposed to have read, but hasn’t even started on. 

“Hn, aren’t you supposed to be more organized to become a Hokage, usuratonkachi.”

Naruto slips on a paper and lands on his ass. 

“Ow, you bastard, that hurt,” He screams. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Sasuke says from the windowsill where he sits casually. His cape conceals most of his body, up to his neck. His long hair hides half his face, but a small smirk forms on his lips, which are visible to Naruto. The blonde’s expression softens a bit when he sees this. But then it hardens back up into a frown when he remembers earlier.

“What do you want?” Naruto asks, coldly. 

“I just got back,” Sasuke states.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you want to ask all your questions?” Sasuke asks, coming through the window and closing it. He starts to undo his cape and drape it over the other chair, but Naruto puts his hand on his wrist, stopping him from pulling the chair out to sit down. Sasuke looks at him like he’s just turned into Kyuubi. 

“Look, I’m really tired,” Naruto says, looking at the floor. 

“Hn”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow after work,” Naruto states, “Where do you live now?”

“There’s a house not too far from the graveyard. Ask Kakashi, he knows. I will be there.” 

“You’d better be,” Naruto snorts. 

~

“Yo!”

Naruto woke with a fright, his stomach growling insatiably. He jumped out of bed, ready to fight off intruders, but it was only Kakashi, laughing at him and his night hat. 

“Fuck you,” Naruto said impolitely. 

“But I brought you food,” Kakashi stated, “and you’re late to work.”

Naruto and Kakashi quietly ate their fish, rice and egg omelet in Naruto’s small kitchenette with Kakashi looking ridiculous in his Hokage robes and Naruto in his boxer briefs. 

“So how was Sasuke?” Kakashi asks. 

Naruto chokes on a glass of milk, snorting it out of his nostrils and coughing uncontrollably. 

“In what way?” Naruto asks, his face hot red. Kakashi looks abashed, yet excited. 

“Well now I am simply curious, Naruto,” the Hokage says. “Is there some way I should be knowing about?”

“Not at all,” Naruto says, trying not to think of Sasuke’s hips thrusting hard and rhythmically. Or Sakura’s small and soft moans. He wasn’t sure which was getting to him. 

“I didn’t get to talk to him yesterday because I was too tired from training and working with you on policy,” Naruto explained, finishing up his rice. 

“Hmmm,” Kakashi hummed, raising an eyebrow. Something was up with his children and he was going to find out what. 

“Did you read the papers…?” Kakashi trailed off when he saw the stack that was fluttered all over the room. 

“Eh….sensei, forgive me,” Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He started gathering up the papers diligently and Kakashi watched, noticing the large number of bruising around Naruto’s real hand and shoulders as well as knees and legs. 

“Why don’t you take the day off, Naruto?” Kakashi hummed. 

“Wait, sensei, really?” Naruto perked up. “Why, though?”

“Go visit Sasuke,” Kakashi said. “You two should catch up and then when you’re done, read the policy. If you have questions, ask him. He knows about this stuff too.” 

“That’s a great idea, Kakashi!” Naruto exclaims, his blue eyes lighting up brightly. “I’ll bring the papers over to Sasuke’s place! Which is where?”

Kakashi laughs and imparts the information to Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a week, but people are actually reading this? What I have written is how this story exists, so I hope you find some enjoyment from it, despite the hetero descriptions. trust me, they will be no more very soon

He had a goal and that was Sakura. It was not going to be a difficult goal, he had to admit, but there was a certain amount of grace to be had when achieving this goal. No, it couldn’t be just anyone. Because she was, in fact, the strongest and the one who made the most sense to anyone.

So he approached her with the most grace he had. Seduction. His low, soothing voice. He stood tall over her, spoke low and tilted her chin up to his, staring deeply into her pastel eyes with his lusty dark pupils. He watched desire and blood rush to her cheeks. It worked all too easily.

He explained the situation to her, and she was compliant. She had always wanted it, no matter the sacrifice, she stated. And that was perfect for him. So then it was perfect for her too. He didn’t feel a great carnal desire for her like he did when he went to satisfy his needs with a female companion at a brothel, which made things difficult. However, when he closed his eyes, her soft and warm hand was able to bring his cock to life and to full hardness in no time.

He was ready to take her and claim her as his. To make his clan. To fill her with a child. He imagined pumping into her his seed but her soft moans and stares were distracting his focus on his orgasm, so he asked if she would turn off the lights and flip over. She looked a little hurt, but he couldn’t care at this point because he had started to soften. She complied, and he felt better grabbing her narrow hips and fucking her from behind, rocking his hips against her perky ass.

He could even sense she was getting close to orgasm when he heard a strange sound by the door, almost breathy like a gasp. He didn’t turn his head to look but he glanced over to see a shock of blonde hair and bright blue eyes staring wide at the scene in front of them.

_Naruto_. He growled. How dare the boy interrupt his important session of rebuilding his clan with Sakura? The focused look Naruto was giving him made him snap his hips faster, pounding Sakura further down into the mattress, her head going deeper into the bed and making it more impossible for her to notice anyone else that might have been peeping on them. This causes her to moan louder and tighten up around Sasuke’s cock. He can sense her orgasm, and he wants to finish up too. But Naruto is still watching.

Sasuke looks at Naruto again, his eyes narrowing and head tilting slightly to one side. Maybe he will get the hint, _why are you still watching and not leaving, you usuratonkachi?_

But Naruto still hasn’t left and he feels Sakura orgasm on him more than he hears her say it, so he gives it all he’s got until his dick pulses with waves of pleasure and hot waves of cum fill up her pussy and she’s making a sound like a wild animal.

He pulls out of her twitching cunt and a small river of cum drips down her legs onto the bed. He smirks, thinking he’s glad it’s not his sheets he has to clean. He’s about to see if Naruto is still there, but he and Sakura are both startled out of reverie by the sound of feet pounding down the hallway and the front door being slammed.

“Holy shit Sasuke-kun, I think someone was here,” Sakura exclaimed, scrambling to cover herself up as if that would undo it.

“Hn”

“Do you think?”

“It’s fine,” Sasuke said.

“Okay..”  
  


“I gotta go,” Sasuke said. He wipes off, pulls up his pants and dons his cloak and shoes.

Sakura has a profoundly sad look in her eyes, but says nothing. She just watches his retreating back, once more.

~

Sasuke went home that night and did not sleep. He stared at the blood red moon, remembering the tsuki no me and shivering. Other memories surfaced too. The night his clan died. The nice granny who said hi to him after school every day lying dead on the ground a block away from home. Itachi poking his forehead for the millionth time after saying he doesn’t have time for him, yet again. Busy becoming strong. Just like Naruto.

He shivered again in the cold night air, only wearing his navy blue yukata. The sun had set long ago. He sipped thoughtfully on his cup of sake, enjoying its subtle plum flavor. Why did Naruto have to see him and Sakura having sex? Having someone like Naruto see him in such a position is…he frowns. He doesn’t know what to think. Sasuke drinks the rest of the glass of sake and sets the cup down hard.

He won’t let Sakura find out. She doesn’t need that kind of confusion or embarrassment. He promised she could have his child and he would have sex with her, as long as they didn’t have to be together or kiss. She agreed, as it was her goal love him in whatever way she could. Call it sick, wrong, or whatever. She said it made her happy. Who is Sasuke to argue?

It was probably 5 am when Sasuke finally fell asleep, sake bottle empty, and he did not wake again until 11 am when someone rudely came crashing through his front door without knocking.

~

“Sasuke!”

The door slammed open with a bang, jolting Sasuke awake. His raven haired head pounded and his mouth felt dry and nasty. His bangs were a bit matted and tangled in his face, so he grimaced. He would definitely have to tame that somehow. Sensing his yukata had fallen open, he quickly stood up and closed it carefully, tightening the obi painfully.

“What the fuck?” Sasuke asked blearily. “Naruto what are you doing in my house?”

“Visiting, you bastard,” Naruto said with a grin, which soon faded as he looked over the Uchiha. He sniffed the air.

“Have you been drinking?”

“Shut up.”

“Yes, then.”

“That was last night, idiot,” Sasuke spat.

“And how long ago was ‘last night’?” Naruto asked incredulously. He raised a blonde eyebrow, making Sasuke frown. They were looking ridiculous, standing about a foot apart, nearly shouting in each other’s face. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. It was no use.

“Why are you here?”

“To ask you questions,” Naruto started, “but also I need help with policy. And apparently to kick your ass into shape, bastard. Let’s start with you.”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and hauled his arm around his shoulder and started to drag his half-drunk friend to the couch where he deposited him. Sasuke was too out of it to complain, but Naruto left and came back with a glass of water and pain killers from the kitchen so it was worth it.

“So…” Naruto started, sitting down on the couch and turning to look Sasuke in the eye that wasn’t covered by his hair.

“So…” Sasuke mirrored.

“What’s with the late night drinking?” Naruto asked.

“Why do you care?” Sasuke mumbled.

“Hm…well, I’m your friend,” Naruto starts. “And let’s see, I’m your friend.”

The blonde grins huge. Sasuke’s heart beats really fast at that.

“So you always say,” Sasuke says with a wry smile.

“Yeah ok, ok, so just tell me.”

“Apologize.”

“Wha-?” Naruto gasps. Sasuke pouts.

“Apologize.”

“For what?” Naruto asks, perplexed.

“For—you know—watching,” Sasuke explains.

Naruto’s face turns so bright red and hot Sasuke could probably fry an egg on it. He starts sputtering out random words and sentences that don’t make any sense.

“I wasn’t watching, bastard!” Naruto exclaims, standing up. Sasuke grabs his sleeve and pulls him back down onto the couch, pinning his arms against the back of it with his single, strong right arm and leaning in close to Naruto’s face so he could look him in the eyes.

“You did, though, Naruto,” Sasuke says darkly. “You watched me fuck her brains out, didn’t you? You dirty boy.”

Naruto gulped, trying to look anywhere except into the dark onyx eyes that were staring into his. The hand on his wrists tightened the hold, pressing his arms tighter against the couch so that he really felt he could not escape the situation. Sasuke moved closer.

“Do you like watching? Or did you wish you could have joined in? Spread her wide open and thrust inside her? Touch her hard pink nipples and suck on them and make her moan.”

Naruto gulped as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. Sasuke was giving him a look of a hungry predator, and yet his words were a fantasy of Naruto with Sakura. The visual was appealing to Naruto, though. He had never been with anyone before, though his dick was responding well to the imagery. He could feel himself half-hard already and willing it to go down so that Sasuke wouldn’t notice and think how lame he was for getting so easily turned on by the memory and his words.

“Or did you want her soft warm hands to wrap around my thick cock and stroke me hard and fast until I shoot my cum all over her face?” Sasuke grunts out.

“Sasuke, stop, I—”

Naruto was mid-sentence when he noticed Sasuke’s voice had changed to a much lower register. He glanced down at where Sasuke’s yukata was barely staying tied to see a huge tent in the fabric indicating that the Uchiha was, in fact, very hard. Blood rushed to Naruto’s dick and suddenly he was standing at full attention.

“Sasuke, you’re drunk,” Naruto hollered, rolling out of Sasuke’s grip and jumping across the room.

Sasuke laid back on the couch with a shrug, his erection standing up proudly against the material of his yukata.

“Not really, I haven’t had a drink in at least five hours, Naruto,” Sasuke advised.

“Look,” Naruto states, running a hand through his short hair, “can we just go over this policy stuff?”

Sasuke smirks.

“Yeah, if you can focus with _that_ ,” Sasuke gestures at Naruto’s still tight pants.

“You’re the one talking about Sakura’s nipples and shit,” Naruto exclaims, ears turning red and erection dying down. Sasuke frowns.

“Right, Sakura,” He says slowly. “Ok, I’ll help you with the policy stuff. Come sit with those papers and we can read them over.”

Naruto looked warily at the couch where Sasuke was sitting and instead chose to sit on the floor in front of the low table where he spread the papers out on the surface and began to focus on the writing upon them. He completely missed the smirk on the Uchiha’s face at this action.

Sasuke got up from the couch and walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and opened a drawer pulling out a small compact black case and snapped it open. From the case he pulled out a pair of plastic framed reading glasses and walked casually back to the couch where he sat down and flipped the arms of the glasses open with one hand so that they could be placed on his face.

“Here is says that in the past, old man Second proposed severance of—” Naruto looked up and his words died on his lips. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the gaping mouth of his friend.

“What are those?” Naruto asked, pointing rudely at Sasuke’s face. A vein went off in his forehead.

“They are called glasses, usuratonkachi,” Sasuke answered, “now what was your question?”

He leaned over the paper Naruto was reading and Naruto’s thinking halted because he smelled warm and musky like a hot summer evening with a slight tinge of the plum sake he had been drinking the night before. The blonde’s pulse sped up considerably and he swallowed hard. This was not going to work if Sasuke couldn’t respect personal space.

Besides, since when did an Uchiha need glasses? Naruto does remember the time he, Kakashi and Sakura caught up with Sasuke and Kabuto under the bridge and Naruto was ready to fight Sasuke. But Sasuke had just finished fighting a hard-won battle and had effectively lost all of his vision. That was when he had been able to reach Sasuke’s heart for the first time again in a long time. What he saw was extreme darkness and boiling hatred. His friend felt so dark and empty and hurt, and he felt every emotion as if it were his own. That’s when he knew one thing for sure.

“I will die if it means I can stop your pain.”

“What?” Sasuke says, not sure what he just heard. He blinks dumbly behind his glasses, looking up from the third paragraph down the page.

“Ok, let’s do this, Sasuke!” Naruto exclaims, recovering from his personal outburst. “Let’s conquer this policy.”  
  


“Hn”

They spent the rest of the day chugging through the stack of papers until they reached their limit, which was about two thirds of the entire stack. Naruto was complaining about how he wasn’t going to remember any of what they read and Sasuke was secretly harboring a headache that he could no longer tolerate, so he kicked Naruto out and they parted ways for the evening. As Naruto walked slowly back to his apartment, papers in hand, he smiled softly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke needs glasses to read


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I guess some people are reading this so I will post some more for your entertainment. Naruto and Sakura interactions commence

Kakashi was very pleased with Naruto’s progress the next day. He asked Naruto questions that he didn’t think the boy could answer in his wildest dreams, and yet the blonde surprised him. What was Sasuke doing so well that Kakashi failed at? He remembered Naruto choking on his milk the previous morning and wondered if it was related.

The Hokage then requested that Naruto study with Sasuke again as often as the Uchiha has time for over the next week until they move on to other things. Naruto tried to object, but Kakashi said he had summoned Sasuke and made the request to the Uchiha directly and that he had agreed. Under one condition: that Naruto agree to train with him once a week.

“I don’t see how this is bad,” Shikamaru says, boredly. “Well, for you. For me, I would immediately request a transfer in assignment. It sounds tedious.”

“Of course you would say that,” Naruto grumbled. They walked down the street leading away from the Hokage tower, heading toward Shikamaru’s favorite dango shop. Naruto doesn’t like tea and dango very much, but he will go with his friends and chat it up once in a while.

“So how long have you been working this assignment?” Shikamaru asks after he orders mitarashi dango and green tea from the shop keeper.

“It’s been a week and a day,” Naruto frowns, staring at the wood grain in the table. Shikamaru studies this behavior.

“Sakura told me she hasn’t seen you in two weeks,” Shikamaru mentioned. “And she needs to check up on your arm. To be honest Kakashi told me to talk to you and convince you to go to the hospital to visit her.”

“Kakashi did what?” Naruto shouted, standing abruptly and banging his knees on the table. His yells of ‘ow’ and obscenities made a few of the girls in the shop next to them giggle and blush.

“Look, I don’t want to do such a bothersome task,” Shikamaru started, “but—"

“That’s not sensei’s business…” Naruto sighed, sitting back down. He rubbed his false arm. It had been feeling fatigued recently, and he was supposed to train with Sasuke tomorrow afternoon. He would have to face her eventually. She’s still one of his closest friends, after all.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Naruto says, looking down at his arm.

“Naruto, why—”

“I’ll go, ok? You can tell Kakashi sensei. “ Naruto stood and left Shikamaru with a full plate of dango and a concerned expression on his face.

~

His body felt hot all over when he woke, covered only in a single thin sheet. The blonde drug it off his body onto the floor. But the motion seemed to awaken his overly sensitive skin. He could feel how tight his underwear were already against his straining erection and he thrust slightly into the air. The motion was not nearly satisfying enough, so he reached a tan hand down to cup furiously around the base of his hard cock and rocked into his hand. The blonde moaned out loud at the feeling, throwing his head back against his pillow.

But it wasn’t enough. He pulled down his underwear and wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking it. Like Sakura stroking Sasuke’s thick hard cock with her warm hands until he shot his hot cum all over her face. The thought came unbidden to his brain, said in the low, lusty voice of Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto moaned even louder, brushing the precum leaking from his head with his thumb and swirling it around his tip. Oh fuck, he wanted to cum so bad.

Blonde hair in disarray, his feet were dug into the bed, hips thrusting hard into his hand. His thoughts went back to Sakura stroking Sasuke’s cock, but now it was just the image of Sasuke’s cock on his mind when he was pinning his arms to the couch, leaning over him. He was rock hard, poking out of his yukata. Naruto wanted to see more of it. The blonde’s hand sped up as he stroked himself pleasurably, feeling an intense orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. If only Sasuke had just undone the belt and let Naruto wrap his hand around his obviously large, thick member—

Naruto was about to take that thought further but instead his balls drew up tight and his erection twitched as it pulsed out cum all over his stomach and shirt, shooting all the way up to his shoulder.

The blonde collapsed, hips falling flat against the bed, panting heavily and dripping sweat like he had just sprinted. Sleep tried to reclaim him, but his eyes shot open. Oh. He has never cum so hard before in his virgin life, not even thinking about Sakura. The name made him cringe. There’s no way he can look her in the face now that the fantasy he thought he was having about her suddenly morphed into one exclusively about his best friend.

~

Sakura was rifling through a drawer of bandages and tinctures when Naruto approached, but she pretended not to notice his distinct heavy footsteps and breathing that always surrounded him, not to mention the fact that his chakra pulsed heavy and hot like a fountain of energy leaking from a damn that was about to explode. It almost tasted like a thick spoon of honey in one’s mouth. She shook off the thought and turned to face the friend she hadn’t seen in nearly two and a half weeks.

“Naruto,” she drawled, “so you finally come to visit.”

“Sakura-chan,” he smiles sheepishly, “can you look at my arm? It hasn’t been feeling quite right.”

“Of course not,” Sakura frowns, gathering a needle and rummaging around a few drawers for some analgesic. She almost laughs at the uneasy look on the blonde’s face. Almost. She begins her work on his arm as they speak.

“So what do I owe the silent treatment?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Naruto,” she growls.

  
“Look, I’ve been busy,” Naruto stumbles, scratching the back of his head. Sakura raises a brow as she slowly depresses the plunger of the needle, ignoring the way the blonde winces as the medicine is pushed deeper into his artificial vein.

“Busy with Sasuke-kun?”

“S-s-s-sakura-chan, I—”

“Relax, Naruto, I meant he’s been back so I assume you two have been catching up, right?” Sakura asked, her eyes narrowing. The blonde was sitting on the edge of his chair, staring at her like she had just grown two heads. Something was definitely up. His cheeks were tinged red as she withdrew the needle.

Naruto couldn’t look her in the eyes. He could only picture her pink hair splayed across the sheets, pale back stretched out long and moaning loud for the Uchiha. So instead of ruminating in the very dirty image of her being railed by Sasuke, he spoke.

“Have you been to see him at all, Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked, pure notes of innocence in his voice. Sakura’s hands froze over the sharps container where she was about to dump the used needle before opening her fingers to allow the object to fall into the orange plastic biohazard bin.

“Uh, no, not yet,” she smiled. Naruto nodded, but inside he frowned heavily. Why was she lying to him? She didn’t have to tell him that they had sex, but she didn’t have to lie about it either.

“Why not?” Naruto pouts. “I know, we should all go to Ichiraku together with Kakashi sensei! Let me ask what day he is free and I will get Sasuke to come with. He can’t say no. Huh, Sakura-chan? Sound fun?”

Sakura giggles and nods. Inside, her inner self fumes angrily. Damn Naruto, making things awkward between her and Sasuke. For some reason the Uchiha had run off after they had sex and he had sent a few messages to check up on Sakura and ask if she had any ‘updates on her condition’ but so far had not desired to see her in person again. She can’t imagine going to eat ramen with the old Team 7 will go down well. If Sasuke has no desire to meet up with Sakura again in person, she would rather maintain that status quo.

“Well, I’m off to go to my first training session with the bastard,” Naruto exclaims, hopping off the exam table. “Thank you, Sakura-chan.”

And with a huge grin and hug from the blonde jinchuuriki, Sakura is left confused and frustrated standing alone in the exam room of Konoha Hospital.

~

When he got to the old training grounds, Sasuke was waiting in the shadow of the trees, swirling a kunai on his pointer finger. He looked mysterious with his rinnegan covered with his long bangs on half his face, but in reality he was just bored and annoyed at the blonde for being late. The sun was kind of hot this time of day and a small sheen of sweat had coated his body and face, beads pooling on his upper lip, which he kept on wiping on his sleeve.

He was highly tempted to practice some shuriken throwing against the wooden dummies, but he didn’t want to be caught doing something so childish as trying to prove how good he is at something as simple as shuriken. So instead, he settled on challenging himself to see how many spins he could get on the kunai before it fell dangerously close to his wrist. It was fine, though, because he had the protective seal on his wrist. Excitement bubbled up in his stomach thinking of unwrapping it and releasing his full power against the blonde shinobi, pounding his fist into his shoulder and arms and stomach and more. He shuddered, suddenly getting chills.

Probably the reason why he didn’t notice said shinobi approaching him on the training grounds.

“Oi, Sasuke,” Naruto yelled obnoxiously close to the Uchiha’s face, startling him enough that he instinctively grabs the kunai in a defensive position and surges forward, pinning it against Naruto’s throat, holding the back of Naruto’s head against the training dummy.

The blonde ninja gulps, startled by the sudden aggressive move by his comrade. He finds himself staring into one sharingan, tomo-e swirling furiously and one rinnegan. Pure instinct takes over and Naruto’s body fills with nine tails chakra, glowing a pale orange as black stripes decorate his figure and he suddenly resembles the sage of six paths.

“So that’s how you want to start this, bastard?” Naruto glowers.

“What can I say? My body is just itching to fight you,” Sasuke smirks, relaxing his sharingan slightly, but keeping a tight grip on the kunai that was threatening Naruto’s nervously swallowing throat. Naruto smirks.

“Let go of me,” Naruto says. “Then we can start from the beginning.”

“Hn”

Sasuke retracts his hold and jumps back, pocketing his kunai and begins to weave some familiar signs.

“Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu”

A giant fireball escapes Sasuke’s lips and sails towards Naruto, who jumps out of the way as several more follow. Naruto forms a couple of shadow clones who take a few hits from the fire balls that he cannot dodge. Sasuke stops spitting fire and sees Naruto call more shadow clones to help him make an oodama rasengan.

Sasuke easily reflects it using his rinnegan, but Naruto used a windmill shuriken clone behind it to try and get him. It would have hit, but Sasuke uses his Sharingan to predict its path and easily dodges it. Naruto prepares for his next attack.

It’s a shadow clone with a rasen shuriken that Naruto knows Sasuke will easily dodge, but behind Naruto has his real self ready for an attack. Sasuke does the predictable by dodging the flying rasen shuriken and defeating the clone, but is shocked when the real Naruto comes flying at him. He’s about to deflect the punch using his sharingan to predict where it will land, but Naruto uses kyuubi chakra to extend the length of his fist and slams full force into Sasuke’s upper right. The popping sound of his shoulder could be heard echoing through the whole training ground.

The Uchiha fell to the ground like a wet towel and Naruto’s body instantly stopped glowing like a match gone out in the rain. The shoulder was sticking out at an odd angle like someone had warped a coat hanger and Sasuke’s face was contorted into a strange expression.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouts. “It’s ok.”

  
“Shut up,” Sasuke grinds out. “Just fix it, usuratonkachi.”

“What do I do, Sasuke…” Naruto asks, hands hovering awkwardly over the dislocated shoulder.

“Just—pop it back in—idiot.”

Naruto’s warm hands glided over Sasuke’s shoulder, moving his cloak aside and gripping the bone, trying to figure out where it fit back into the socket. He kind of felt it by instinct and put pressure on the area until he heard another loud pop and a loud groan from Sasuke, who was gripping hard on his wrists with his cold fingers. It must have been raining or something because Sasuke’s fingers were wet.

“Hey,” Sasuke said, sitting up looking at Naruto seriously. “It’s okay.”

“I know,” Naruto said. Sasuke’s hand came up to Naruto’s face and brushed his cheeks.

“Don’t cry, dobe”

“I’m not,” Naruto said, turning away. The blonde got up, jogging toward the path back to Konoha. He turns briefly to shout behind at Sasuke.

“Hey bastard, you, me, Sakura and Kakashi sensei are going to Ichiraku at sunset tonight so don’t be late,” he calls. He bounces on his heels and then turns around and runs off into the distance. Sasuke smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to write a combat scene so here you have it


	4. Chapter 4

The raven haired man wiped the fog from the mirror as another cloud of it drifted by his narrow hips which were covered by a towel. His own reflection stared back at him, dark hair even darker and damp from the shower and sticking to the side of his face. He brushed his bangs in front of the purple ringed eye self-consciously and leaned over the counter top, noting the purple bruising along the otherwise pale and flawless skin of his thick shoulder.

_Damn, it still stings._ He could still feel Naruto’s shaking hands pressing on the bone of his shoulder, forcing the thing to slide back into its socket. He groaned and slid a hand through his hair, ruffling it up a bit. Why is he thinking about this again? The stupid expression of concern on the blonde’s face as tears poured down his cheeks and hurt flooded those crystal blue eyes when he saw the wince of pain Sasuke surely made as he popped his shoulder back into place. The sun had begun to set and everyone was probably already on their way to Ichiraku.

Sasuke stepped into some black boxers, a pair of skinny legged grey pants and a basic black v-necked t-shirt and headed out toward the old ramen shop without bothering to lock his door. He didn’t own anything of value anymore, not even a single family heirloom.

He passes by a few children playing ball in the street on his way and they give him a funny look, like he might be scary or something. But he puts on a small smile and they resume their silly game with no worry. The Uchiha wonders how many kids even would recognize him, and if they did, know what he had done. For better, or for worse.

Which reminds him of Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. The friends he unwittingly chose to partner with and bring into the terrorist organization called the Akatsuki. You can sometimes choose your own friends. But he was about to meet up with friends that something stupid like fate had decided upon for him. Sasuke snorted out loud. Right, because fate had anything to do with a certain blonde’s determination to bring Sasuke back for all of those years.

Ichiraku was empty sans three figures waiting just outside the entry curtains. The tallest of the three had his arms crossed and seemed to be dealing with the other two, who were currently arguing with each other over something. The pink-haired kunoichi of the group was shouting at the blonde.

“Why would he be late?” She rants. “Didn’t you tell him when we were meeting up?”

“I thought I did, Sakura-chan,” Naruto replies, sheepishly.

“Settle down, you two,” Kakashi interjects, “looks like he made it after all.”

Sasuke approaches the group and the bickering abruptly ends. Sakura has a shy look on her face and she can’t quite meet Sasuke’s eye, which would normally be weird given that she’s usually the first one to be clinging to his arm and welcoming him to the group. Naruto wonders if maybe their relationship isn’t going as well as last time he ‘witnessed’ the evidence.

Kakashi sees the exchange between the three and narrows his eyes. Something is _definitely_ strange. Now is the perfect time to gather evidence on what exactly. He ushers them into the restaurant and they order. As usual, Naruto requests that someone pay for him, which Kakashi reluctantly obliges. Not after Sakura scolds him, of course. Sasuke remains quiet for the whole exchange.

“So,” Kakashi says after eating his food at lightning speed. “Did you and Sasuke get a chance to catch up yet, Sakura?”

Sakura takes a too long sip of her ice water and then winces like she has brain freeze. Naruto is making a face at the two of them like he’s expecting to hear news of them adopting a puppy together.

“No,” Sasuke says plainly, setting his chopsticks down on the rest he made with a napkin.

_Okay,_ Kakashi thought, _so yes. Something happened._

“I heard you and Sakura haven’t been on speaking terms, Naruto,” Kakashi brings up after a minute of them slurping their ramen. Naruto and Sakura look at each other awkwardly.

“Oh, that,” Naruto starts. “It’s not true, just I have been a bit preoccupied with what you could say is my latest love.”

The blonde pounds his chest proudly, unaware that he has attracted the wide-eyed stares of all three of his team mates plus the shop keeper and daughter.

“Let me get this straight, Naruto,” Sakura drawls, “are you—”

“Naruto, are you sleeping with someone?” Kakashi asks with a small blush.

Naruto’s face turns red starting from the bottom of his neck to the very top of his forehead, including his ears. A small amount of sweet forms on his brow, and he stands up abruptly, nearly knocking over a few empty ramen bowls.

“N-n-n-n-no!” He stammers. “Sensei, where did you get that idea! I meant I love my work. Especially since the bastard over there has been helping me out, and—”

“Enough,” Sasuke says, wiping his face with a napkin.

“Wha—” Naruto says dumbly.

“Shut up,” Sasuke says, before standing. “I’m leaving.”

He turns around and strides away, leaving a very confused Team 7 behind. Naruto glances at his empty seat.

“I’m not letting him get away,” he says, “sorry Kakashi sensei, Sakura. Thanks for coming out tonight.”

The blonde could barely hear their voices of indignation as he parted the curtain and jogged to catch up with his brooding friend. He could see Sasuke’s back as he walked quickly in the direction of the graveyard and his home.

“So,” Naruto says, meeting Sasuke’s fast stride, “what was up with those two, huh?”

Sasuke says nothing, just continues to walk toward his home. Naruto chuckles and walks ahead, turning around to face his friend with his arms behind his head. He sees Sasuke duck his head in response. Naruto feels a heat rush to his face, remembering their last encounter when he let tears escape his eyes at the sight of his friend in pain. He couldn’t help it; he had done the damage that caused the twisted look of pain on Sasuke’s perfectly delicate features and pretty eyes. Said eyes were now trained on his own rugged face, curiously contemplating his stare. A dark eyebrow raised.

“I-Uh, how was it seeing everyone again?” Naruto tried.

“Hn”

“Kakashi makes a good Hokage, huh?” Naruto grinned. He saw a small grin poke at the corners of Sasuke’s mouth as they approached the front door of the Uchiha’s small abode. The dark haired man goes to twist the doorknob and opens the door, but hesitates when the blonde ninja begins to follow him inside.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He questions, mildly.

“Not really,” Naruto says casually, walking in ahead of his friend. He strides over to the couch and sits down hard, which makes Sasuke wince slightly. The Uchiha closes the front door and locks it, entering his own home and making his way to the kitchen to brew some strong green tea for the both of them. Naruto does not usually partake in such beverages, but because Sasuke made it for them, he sips it politely and finds that it isn’t so bad to enjoy after all. On the low table in front of the couch where he rests his tea cup is a shogi board.

“Hey, Sasuke, do you play?” Naruto asks.

  
“A bit,” Sasuke mumbles, sipping his tea gently. “I brought it out because I wanted to practice some strategies.”

“This is perfect,” Naruto exclaims. Sasuke looks startled, watching the excitement fill the blonde’s face. His heart flutters.

“You can teach me how to play.”

Sasuke considers it for a moment before nodding in agreement, and they begin from the basics. Which pieces are which? Naruto seems to like relating them to people.

“So you’re like the lance,” Naruto says, pointing at the piece on the board. “Because of kusanagi.”

Sasuke’s lips quirk.

_  
_“Well if you want to put it in simpleton terms, then sure.”

“Hey!” Naruto exclaims, baring his teeth. “Then what am I?”

“I’d say, you’re the pawn,” Sasuke says, slapping the piece on the board. Naruto looks at the rule book carefully, then realization slowly dawns on him.

“You bastard, I am _not_.”

“ _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke drawls, drawing the blonde’s chin up with a finger, “but when the pawn is promoted it is on equal footing with the promoted lance.”

Naruto gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing up in his throat. Sasuke’s dark eye was staring straight into his blue ones. His body felt warm all over, especially where the Uchiha’s rough hand was firmly grasping his chin and tilting it to direct his attention to his face. They were sitting close on the couch and Sasuke’s thigh was pressing against Naruto’s left thigh, its warmth suddenly magnifying exponentially. Naruto felt himself unconsciously lean into the touch. His eyes tracked down Sasuke’s perfectly featured face to his slightly parted lips.

Before the blonde could think of what could possibly be a huge mistake, he fit his hands gently around Sasuke’s surprised face and closed the rest of the distance between them, fitting his lips against his friend’s in a gentle kiss. Sasuke’s hand on his chin dropped and Naruto pressed his lips deeper into the kiss, feeling Sasuke’s soft lips respond to his own, kissing back with fervor. They had scooted closer on the couch now, thighs slotted together and Sasuke’s hands on Naruto’s waist as the blonde swiped his tongue over Sasuke’s lower lip, causing a small grown to escape Sasuke’s mouth.

This seemed to break him out of whatever spell Naruto had put him under, because he shot back against the arm of the couch and then stood abruptly. Sasuke turned around to face the wall and gave a small cough.

“I think I taught you all the shogi I know,” Sasuke said plainly. “You should go.”

Naruto sat, confused and lips flushed red on the couch. He could not believe Sasuke had just kissed him back so enthusiastically and was now kicking him out so coldly. The blonde stood up from the couch quietly and walked slowly passed the quiet Uchiha, who was looking silently at the wall and went to the front door. He unlocked it and whispered, ‘bye’, loud enough that he knew Sasuke could hear it and then walked home slowly in the cold air of the summer night.

When Naruto got home, for some reason, he slammed his fist on the wall in the hallway and left a small hole before going off to bed. He’d have to ask his landlord about fixing it tomorrow.

~

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” The copy-cat Hokage asks, his eyes squinting in a smile at the blonde boy with a frazzled look on his face. He approached the Hokage desk slowly, running a hand through his hair, which was starting to grow out to a longer length again. It was reminiscent of the man’s late sensei, Namikaze Minato, whose portrait decorated this very office.

“Sensei, it’s about Sasuke,” Naruto started, shuffling his foot.

“Hmm?” Kakashi hummed. His child was acting strange again. He had a feeling that he was about to gain some insight into exactly what was going on between the two ninja that was making them act so strangely.

“He is never home when I’m supposed to go study with him this week,” Naruto explains, distressed. _Oh._

“While that is defying my direct orders to him as Hokage, Naruto I have to ask you for clarification purposes. Did something happen between the two of you?”

Kakashi stares right into Naruto’s clear blue eyes, fingers clasped together in front of his chin in all seriousness. Naruto parts his mouth slightly, then looks at the floor.

“That’s private,” Naruto says quietly. Kakashi feels frustration build in his chest, but at the same time he can’t help but feel like getting to the bottom of this is going to be very important for the best of them. _What would you do, Minato sensei?_

“Did you sleep with him?”

“Wha-? No, _I_ didn’t—”

_Oh. Sakura did. So how does Naruto know this? Did Sasuke tell him? That is very unlike the stoic Uchiha to share such a personal matter. And Sakura would not share that with anyone either. So what is the missing connection with Naruto?_

“Do you love him?”

“He’s my best friend,” Naruto responds, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. The kiss didn’t mean anything Naruto kept telling himself. Especially since Sasuke and Sakura were clearing having some sort of relationship. The Uchiha might have kissed back, but he also kicked him out immediately afterwards and now he was avoiding him.

“Look, sensei, what should I do?”

“Go find him and talk to him,” Kakashi says, “and tell him that he needs to report to me. Also, Naruto. You’re obviously not telling me something. Try to work out whatever is going on between the two of you before he comes to me, yes?”

Naruto nods in affirmation, putting on a big grin that Kakashi can see right through before exiting dramatically through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun, are you? Poor Naruto...
> 
> Thanks for reading c:


	5. Chapter 5

When the jinchuuriki finds Sasuke he is outside his house watering the wilting stripy plant that likes the sunny spot right outside the front window. His eyes go wide when he sees the blonde, but they quickly narrow, as he turns to attempt to make his way inside. But Naruto grasps his shoulder, not noticing the wince of pain on his delicate features at the action.

“Sasuke,” Naruto says, staring him squarely in the face. “Let’s talk.”

“Fine,” Sasuke says, shaking the blonde’s hand off his injured shoulder. “Just, come inside, ok?”

He sets the watering can down on the bench and they enter his house and make their way to the couch. The same damned couch where Sasuke pinned Naruto against, his hardness poking through his yukata, words dripping with lust and seduction. The couch where they shared their shy, yet amazing kiss.

Sasuke’s eyes were watching Naruto’s hesitant gaze and suddenly they darkened. Naruto turned to his friend to suggest they sit at the kitchen table, when suddenly he felt his body being pushed down onto the couch and a heavy weight land on his lap, arm pushing across his chest and shoulders so that he could not lean forward. Dark eyes were staring into his own and warm breaths were ghosting over his lips from Sasuke’s, which were currently inches away.

“ _Naruto,_ ” Sasuke groaned.

  
“Sasuke, what the hell?” Naruto meant to yell, but it came out quietly. His body was suddenly on fire, every nerve ending lit up. His arms moved to land on Sasuke’s narrow hips, guiding him to sit more firmly on his lap. Naruto suddenly groaned, feeling the long line of the Uchiha’s hard dick in his straining pants rub along his thigh at the movement.

“Fuck, Sasuke, you’re this hard already?” Naruto panted, throwing his head back. Sasuke moved his arm from where it was pining Naruto’s chest and swiftly unzipped the blonde’s jacket. Naruto wriggled out of the sleeves and Sasuke peeled off his undershirt, running his hand down the warm tan skin of his fit torso. Naruto couldn’t take it anymore so he grabbed Sasuke’s chin and brought their lips together in a fiery kiss, sensually rubbing his lips over sensitive flesh until he coaxed Sasuke’s mouth open. His tongue explored Sasuke’s delightfully warm and wet mouth, teasing his tongue in such a dirty way with his own with long strokes and sucks.

Sasuke was making the best groans and other sounds that Naruto could not describe as he rocked his hips against Naruto’s lap, rubbing his hard erection against Naruto’s clothed one.

Naruto used one hand to unbutton Sasuke’s pants and free his throbbing cock and the other to remove the Uchiha’s shirt, kissing down the corner of his mouth and jaw, mouthing at his neck after removing the offending cloth. Sasuke’s leaking erection bobbed furiously once free from his underwear, wet with precum and held tight in Naruto’s grasp. He gasped and moaned loud as Naruto began to jerk him off.

  
“Wait, Naruto,” Sasuke winced.

“What?” Naruto stopped, looking worried all of a sudden. His hand stilled. Sasuke tried to reach for Naruto’s pants, but his arm was pressed against the couch to stabilize his upper body and he almost fell backward. Naruto held his waist and Sasuke got to work undoing the blonde’s pants, pulling out his erection from his underwear and unsheathing his swollen head. Naruto groaned deeply, weakly pumping Sasuke’s neglected cock.

Naruto’s mouth and tongue went back to Sasuke’s neck, breathing in his musky scent and licking and sucking on the pale skin there. Sasuke gasped, encouraging the blonde, who’s dick twitched in Sasuke’s hand. He was jerking off the blonde’s thick cock steadily, trying to grasp it how he likes.

“Sasuke, harder,” Naruto groans scraping his teeth gently over the Uchiha’s pulse point. He grabs Sasuke’s hand and grabs his cock tighter, their hands jerking him off in a more firm grasp.

“Like this, Naruto?” Sasuke asks, roughly grabbing him and pumping him hard.

“Fuck yes, mmm Sasuke, I wanna cum for you,” Naruto moans, going back to pleasuring Sasuke by rolling his balls in his hand and kissing his neck. Before the Uchiha can answer, the jinchuriki begins tongue-fucking his mouth in such a dirty way Sasuke can hear himself moaning so loud he can hardly believe the sounds coming out of his own mouth.

Before he knows it he feels a tingling sensation in his feet and pleasure welling up in the bottom of his belly and he has no time to warn Naruto because he’s shooting his cum all over Naruto’s hand and tan stomach, moaning over and over again because he hasn’t had such an earth-shattering orgasm in his entire life. He feels his body go limp, completely ignoring the groans and thrusts of the blonde as he jerks himself off to completion, decorating Sasuke’s dark pubic hair with his white cum. The Uchiha had no idea sex could feel like this because it was always just a chore.

“Hey Sasuke?”

“Hm?”

“Could I borrow your shower?”

“Down the hallway on the right,” Sasuke says, rolling off to the side and laying on his back as the blonde shinobi stands. He makes his way down the hallway where Sasuke can only stare at the ceiling, hearing the sounds of his shower in his personal bathroom start running. _Naruto, huh._ The dark-haired man buttons up his pants and fixes up his shirt a bit, laying back comfortably, yet composedly on the couch as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

Meanwhile, Naruto was lathering his body in some subtle, yet slightly spicy smelling soap that reeked of familiarity to the blonde as he rinsed away the evidence of their recent escapade. He thought, and maybe, thought a little too much. Sasuke and him had just had sex. Well, not gone all the way. But, they had definitely crossed the line that friends do not cross. But the problem that Naruto was having with that, was that he had just seen the Uchiha do the same thing with Sakura only a few weeks prior. The blond frowned hard and gripped his fist against the wall. Water cascaded down his locks, falling into his eyes and stinging slightly. A fire rose in the bottom of his belly, thinking back to the pink haired kunoichi on her knees, begging to have Sasuke make her finish. If she only knew now—

A loud knocking interrupted Naruto’s thoughts.

“Are you almost done in there?” An annoyed voice asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Naruto called, shutting off the water and stepping out. He grabbed the towel he had left on the toilet seat and started drying off. He got dressed back in his mesh undershirt, orange shirt, and black pants, despite them being slightly dirty and exited the bathroom.

Sasuke was sitting casually on the couch, the shogi board seeming to have been put away in his absence. He was staring at his hands in contemplation, not saying anything, despite glancing once at Naruto when he appeared in his peripheral.

“Hey, Sasuke, I think—”

“It’s getting really late,” Sasuke stated. Naruto blinked.

“I think we should—”

“Naruto, go home,” Sasuke nearly commanded, clenching his fingers together in front of him. Naruto sighed, realizing he was, once again, being given the cold shoulder by his friend and they, in fact, were not going to acknowledge what was going on between them. Whatever it even was. Because they wouldn’t talk about it.

Naruto left through the front door, shutting it a little harder than he intended to this time and walked home alone.

~

Naruto did not sleep that night. He could not get the vision of Sasuke’s as he was cumming out of his head. His lips parted and wet from Naruto’s strong kisses, his eyes pinched shut suddenly and the needy moans like he was so lost in pleasure he couldn’t see straight. It was so unlike his usual steely composure that it had the blonde transfixed, determined to see that side of him again. Curious as to why when he was having sex with Sakura and finished inside of her he had none of those expressions.

And yet, the problem was that Sasuke immediately shut him out afterward. He told him to leave, and didn’t want to talk about what happened between them. Was it just a one off? If so, Naruto wants to know if this is a memory he will have to bury in his mind forever. If not, what exactly does Sasuke want out of this? Just sex? Or…? Naruto feels something strange in his chest and throws his pillow over his head, trying to drown out his racing thoughts. Thinking it out is not his strong suit. Maybe fighting Sasuke again will resolve the issue.

But it could make things worse. Naruto has a strange feeling about fighting Sasuke ever since he hurt him last time. He can’t help but feel like he really doesn’t want to hurt Sasuke and see him in pain, especially if that pain was inflicted upon by the blonde himself. The reason he did that before during their battle at the Valley of the End was because he needed to fight him until he saw reason and until he either gave up his goal to destroy Konoha, or until they both died fighting. But now was different. Sasuke was not hell bent on self, or mass destruction. And Naruto did not want to hurt him.

Naruto rolled over in bed once more, flipping his pillow. He wasn’t getting anywhere with this in his own head. Perhaps there was someone whom he could talk to that would help sort out his thoughts. But who?

~

“Hey, Kiba!”

“If it isn’t Uzumaki Naruto,” the dog-nin responded, grabbing the blonde around the shoulders and scruffing up his hair with his other hand. Naruto protested loudly, pushing out of his friend’s hold. They were walking just outside of Konoha’s gates, enjoying the late summer breeze.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this hangout?” Kiba jumps to the chase.   
  


“Can’t a man want to see his friend?” Naruto replies, glancing interestedly at a couple of birds in the distance. Kiba narrows his eyes at them as well.

  
“I was going to bring Akamaru,” Kiba explains, “but I figured we would chat rather than spar.”

“How’s the gang, anyway?” Naruto asks with a grin.

“Oh, I mean Shino has gone on a pilgrimage recently to discover a rare species of bug passed on from his lineage,” Kiba says contemplatively.

“But—oh—Hinata—she was asking about how you’re doing these days.”

“Hinata was?” Naruto asks. He stops walking for a second, remembering how she stood in front of him as spikes of wood flew toward his body. Her bold lavender eyes shining in the moonlight, terrified, yet ready to fight. And yet Neji stepped in, blood spurting everywhere—he felt sick.

“—aruto you ok? You look pale,” Kiba said. His voice was floating really close to Naruto’s left ear and he felt a gentle palm on his back.

“Y-yeah,” Naruto stuttered. “So, Hinata, then? What was she asking about me?”

“She’s curious what you’ve been up to lately,” Kiba stated, gauging Naruto’s reaction. Which was getting stranger by the second.

“I have been busy with Hokage training,” Naruto started. “But I have been wondering about some things.” Kiba’s nose pricked. The air had shifted considerably.

  
“Hm?”

“Have you ever, you know, _been_ with someone?”

Kiba laughed loudly, holding his stomach. They both stopped walking until the dog-nin’s tirade ended.

“Naruto,” Kiba uttered. “That’s a very sudden and personal question to ask. But, of course I have. Haven’t you?”

Naruto feels his ears heat up. He shrugs his shoulders slightly.

“Well, technically…”

“What do you mean, technically?”

“What counts?” Naruto asks, breathy.

“Who was she?” Kiba grills.

“Well it was very recent, you see, and we didn’t go like, all the way. And then I got kicked out after I took a shower, so…”

“This is too good,” Kiba laughs mercilessly. A dark cloud hangs over Naruto’s head. Kiba stops laughing.

“Wait, you’re coming to me because you’re having a problem with this?”

“Took you long enough,” Naruto grumbles, sitting down on the grass. Kiba flops down next to him.

“Ok, so this person,” Kiba says, “do they mean anything important to you?”

“Yeah, h—they are very important to me,” Naruto says with a nod. Kiba nods.

“So do you love them or is it just sex?” Kiba pries.

“It was one time,” Naruto sighs. “I don’t even think h—”

“I see,” Kiba grimaces. He nods, clenching a fist in front of his chest. “Naruto, you can’t let this go on, then.”  
  


“Wh-why?”

“I can tell what’s going on,” Kiba explains, “you have some feelings for this person. But this person doesn’t seem to respect these feelings you have. And that’s wherein the problem lies. If they aren’t considering your emotional attachment, you will get hurt. I know you, Naruto. You’re too genuine to be in a casual fling.”

“Thanks, I think,” Naruto replied, looking interested in his sandals.

“I don’t mean that in a bad way,” Kiba waves his hands. “I just think you need out before you’re in.”

“What if I’m in already?”

“Dammit, Naruto,” Kiba bites. “Is it Sakura?”  
  


“NO!”

“Then who has been sending her flowers every week?”

Naruto shot up off the ground, back facing Kiba. His fists were clenched at his sides like he was ready to start running back toward Konoha.

“So it’s not you?”

“No,” Naruto almost whispered, “but I sure as hell think I know who.”

And with that, Naruto left a dumbfounded Kiba laying in the sunny bank of grass in the outskirts of Konoha, wondering what had gotten the blonde so worked up about a certain pink-haired kunoichi receiving bouquets every week for the past month.

~

Naruto stormed in the double swinging doors, his chakra pulsing and warm, breathing heavy and footsteps clumsy and loud as his clothes. Sakura could already feel a vein ticking in her head. She tried her best, and for the best of another, to calm her heart rate. She pulled off the latex gloves by the wrists, folding one onto the other to maintain sterility, and chucked them into the nearby garbage.

“Naruto,” she stated, acknowledging the blonde nuisance, “ to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, I uhh—” His eyes skirted to her desk in the corner where a brownish-wilting bouquet of three red velvety roses sat in a vase of dirty water. It had been nearly six days since that one had arrived and it was looking in a rather grim state at this point, despite Sakura’s tending.

The pink-haired kunoichi scooted in front of Naruto’s gaze, blocking his line of vision from the flowers, waving in front of his face with her hand to catch his attention.

“Hello? Earth to Uzumaki Naruto?”

“Ooh-oh? Sakura-chan?” Naruto sputtered. “How are you?”

“I am fine, but what brings you here, Naruto?” She questions, examining his confused expression with a raised brow.

“Just checking up on you, Sakura-chan. Say, have you been receiving flowers recently?”

“Um,” Sakura blushes. “Why do you ask?” Inexplicably, she cups her lower abdomen tenderly. Naruto gapes, blood suddenly rushing to his cheeks for some odd reason.

“I just noticed you had roses on your desk and Kiba said—”  
  


“Oh, and why does what Kiba says mean anything,” Sakura rolls her eyes.

“Hey,” Naruto says sheepishly, “He’s a good friend.”

“He’s not wrong,” Sakura admits, her cheeks tinged a little pink. “I’ve gotten some flowers.”

“From whom?” Naruto presses, feeling a heat rise in his belly.

Surely his crush on Sakura had long since passed. After her confession at the Kage summit. He could never forgive her for that. The feelings that welled up inside his heart at her words, mainly the searing pain that pierced it. The realization that she would never ever love him. Not like she did Sasuke. And the fact that she was willing to go the length of lying to his face in order to be with Naruto’s best friend—who didn’t want anything to do with her—hurt the most. And yet….the anger he felt at the thought of someone sending Sakura flowers, perhaps as a romantic gesture.

“I don’t have to tell you that,” Sakura defends. She turns her back to the blonde, busying herself with sorting some medical kits for the op room.

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

No reply.

“I’ll just ask him myself,” Naruto sighs, turning to leave.

“Naruto, don’t,” Sakura calls, running up to the jinchuuriki and placing her hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving. Naruto turns to look her in the eyes and she surges forward, crashing her lips against his in a rough way. The kiss is dry, emotionless, and everything Naruto never imagined between them. Sakura has her eyes pinched shut like she wishes to never see his face, and harshly assaults Naruto’s mouth with her own, not caring that his is still and unresponsive.

Naruto’s strong arms grip hers and push her back and his face is stone cold.

“Sakura-chan, stop,” Naruto says with a hollow voice of a broken man. He’s staring out the window of the hospital as if he’s looking at something in particular. Sakura almost wants to look too, but instead she looks shamefully at her own feet.

“Naru—”

“I’ve gotta go,” Naruto states and turns to leave with a swish of his jacket in his wake. Sakura simply stares, hand coming up to cup her red lips, willing tears to stay in their rightful place behind her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Sorry this took a while to update. I have been interviewing for a potentially awesome job and haven't had much time to write. I hope this makes up for it? 
> 
> Also, phew, a lot happened in this update. Once again, thanks for reading c:


	6. Chapter 6

A torturous week passed in which Naruto did not sleep or eat very well before Kakashi would not tolerate his student being amongst the living dead any longer.

“Naruto, can you please fix whatever is going on between you and your teammates because we are not making any progress here,” Kakashi states, watching Naruto’s head hit the table once again.

The blonde had been falling asleep during their study sessions a lot recently, obvious that he had not been sleeping at all during the nights. He jolted awake.

“Sensei! Yes! I mean, what do you mean?”

“Please,” Kakashi sighed. “How is Sasuke doing these days?”

“Sasuke?” Naruto gulps. “Well, sensei, I haven’t seen him in almost two weeks.”

“Naruto, you’re supposed to be sparring with him every week to keep sharp,” the sixth scolds. “I’m going to summon him right now.”

Kakashi writes up a mini scroll and sends out a bird. Naruto grumbles, but continues to attempt reading his own scroll, despite the flurry of butterflies that just got released in his stomach. The last time he saw the Uchiha, well, he was… _moaning loudly, shooting his cum all over Naruto’s chest and stomach. His beautiful face pinched in pure ecstasy and pleasure…_

“Lord sixth, how may I be of service?” That silky dark voice was now asking in close proximity to the blonde, startling him into dropping the scroll he was reading onto his desk, papers flying everywhere. Dark eyes slid over to view the blonde and when they met his blue ones, Naruto felt a surge of electricity enter his gut. Excitement filled his body, starting in his stomach, spreading through every inch of his body and ending in his finger tips and toes. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

“It seems you have been neglecting your orders to spar with Naruto every week, is that correct?” Kakashi said with an eye smile.

“That is not inaccurate.” Sasuke said with a deep bow.

“Could we please rectify the situation.”

“You see, lord sixth,” Sasuke says formally, “Naruto and myself are of such a skill set that sparring with each other would simply bring extreme injury upon one another. It would be more beneficial, say, if Naruto were to spar with one of his lesser subordinates such as, say, Mr. Inuzuka, than myself. As for myself, I could spar with one Ms. Haruno—”

“No,” Naruto interjected.

“Naru—“Kakashi tried.

“No,” Naruto said again, more forcefully, standing up from his desk.

“It’s Sasuke, or nothing.” Naruto stated. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

“Sensei, may I speak with Naruto alone?”

Kakashi’s eyes drooped, looking annoyed that he was being kicked out of his own office, but he shrugged and complied, stepping out of the door and shutting it tightly behind him to let the two shinobi work it out.

“We can’t be sparring partners, usuratonkachi,” Sasuke hisses.

“And just why not, bastard?” Naruto pouts.

  
“Because, you cry when I get hurt,” Sasuke states, pouting back.

“I do not.”

“You did.”

“Then don’t get hurt,” Naruto counters. “Besides, I can’t help it if you make that face when you’re in pain.”

“Hn”

“Besides, have you been avoiding me this past week? I haven’t seen you at all, bastard. Then I hear you have been sending flowers to Sakura. Can we please talk about what happened between us?”

  
“No,” Sasuke said coldly, looking to the window.

“Fuck that,” Naruto threw his hand aside.

“What?”

“You can’t just do that,” Naruto exclaims, a bit loudly. Sasuke glances at the door where Kakashi is surely waiting outside.

“Nothing happened between us,” Sasuke spits.

“Oh, so you’re just fine if it’s _Sakura-chan_ but heaven forbid if you have se—”

“Knock knock, did you two decide what to do yet?” Kakashi asks cheerfully, barging in the door. He had definitely heard enough with his advanced, dog-like hearing senses from the other side of the door.

“We didn’t reach a conclusion,” Naruto said angrily, glaring at Sasuke. Kakashi sighed, shoulder slouched.

“As Hokage, I must insist that you two cooperate and continue to spar every week,” Kakashi says. Sasuke’s dark look at him does not work. A dark cloud hangs over the room.

“Sensei…” Naruto says weakly. “We will do what you ask. Right, Sasuke?”

“…hn”

“Let’s go, bastard.”

Sasuke turns on his heel and strides toward the door, not bothering to check if the blonde was following, but he quickly bolted into action to do so. Kakashi sauntered over to his desk and sat down heavily on the chair, contemplating. So Sasuke and Sakura had sex and Naruto somehow knew about it. And this was a problem because then something happened between Naruto and Sasuke that pissed off Naruto because it was contrary to the fact that he slept with Sakura and— _oh_. Naruto can’t tolerate seeing Sasuke in pain without crying. He’s bothered by him being with Sakura. He devoted many years of his life to bring him back to the village and save him from himself. Naruto is in love with Sasuke.

_That’s a problem._

~

The two shinobi arrived at the training grounds and faced each other head on, stubbornly glaring at one another. Naruto was trying to read his friend’s face and figure out why exactly the man was being like this. Why was he refusing to talk about why he kept kicking Naruto out every time they got close? Was he afraid of being close with Naruto? Well he was going to have to be if they sparred. Naruto would guarantee that. The blonde raised his real hand and formed a two-fingered seal, watching as the Uchiha mimicked the sign with his remaining hand. They were mirror images of each other. _Sun on one hand, moon on the other._

And then they launched at each other, striking fist to face. The battle raged on, each shinobi landing their respective blows. Naruto felt frustration building in his gut because something about the way the fight was going did not feel quite right. Sasuke was pounding on his stomach with his fist as he lay on the ground choking, and yet he did not feel that insatiable urge to grab at the other shinobi and slam him back with equal force. The jinchuuriki felt a hollowness in their blows that he never felt before. He grabbed Sasuke’s shielded wrist firmly and flipped him onto his back, pinning it above it head against the ground. Blue eyes met black ones as Sasuke’s bangs splayed back behind his forehead.

“Dobe, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Shut up, bastard,” Naruto growled. “I’m trying to figure something out.”

“Well,” Sasuke blushed, looking aside. “Get off me.”

He shoved Naruto off, not caring that the blonde grunted loudly as he landed on his ass. Naruto was still glancing at him curiously, which made him tilt his head and chance a glance at his friend.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Sasuke says, “what is it?”

“Haven’t you noticed, Sasuke?” Naruto says, waving his hands and pacing the training grounds. He suddenly stops and points at the Uchiha, who’s eyes narrow.

“When we fight, I don’t get that incredible rush of energy like I want to beat you into the ground until you’re almost dead. I don’t want to use every last ounce of energy in my entire body to destroy you until I collapse,” Naruto explains, thinking back to their battle at the Valley of the End.

Sasuke scoffs. He clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

“ _Naruto_ ,” the Uchiha says lowly, “you really are an usuratonkachi.”

“Hey!” Naruto shouts, ears turning red. “So how do you explain it, then.”

“I—”

“Sasuke-kun!” A familiar voice floods the vicinity, interrupting the conversation entirely. A figure dressed in a red shirt wearing sporty shorts and snappy black gloves approaches topped with a head of soft pink hair.

“Sakura,” Sasuke acknowledges. She stops nearby the two men and slows her breathing from running over, looking up briefly at the blonde Hokage-in-training. However, she quickly looks away and back to the darker haired man.

“You said we were going to meet up today, but I couldn’t find you anywhere so I searched for your chakra,” Sakura explained. “Anyway, if you could walk me home still that would be great.”

She doesn’t smile, but instead seems to have a serious expression on her face as if she already knows what his answer will be. Much to the shock of the nine-tails vessel, Sasuke nods and begins to walk in the direction of the main streets of the village.

Naruto watches as Sakura catches up, meeting his stride but not saying anything or even looking back at the blonde.

“Hey, Sasuke—” Naruto shouts.

“Same time next week, idiot,” Sasuke calls back. And they are gone, leaving Naruto surprisingly looking forward to next week. After all, looking forward to something sure beats dwelling on the fact that Sakura, one of his closest friends, just ignored his presence completely.

~

Sasuke carefully shut the front door to his house and sighed deeply, allowing his shoulders and back to slouch. Sakura had been very talkative. It had been three weeks of this routine. Naruto and Sasuke sparring in the training grounds and Sakura coming to find him after her shift was done so that he could walk her home. Every single time, she was cold to the blonde teammate. Of course, they had to discuss it eventually. The fact that she was, indeed, twelve weeks along was becoming more and more significant. She had admitted to something that absolutely was not expected after the first time he had walked her home.

_When Naruto came to visit me in the hospital unexpectedly the other day I kissed him,_ she said.

_Hn_

_He asked about the flowers you’ve been sending._

_I can stop sending them_

_I’m sorry, I—_

_Goodnight, Sakura_

Sasuke slipped into his yukata and tied the obi, walking out onto the patio to sit below the moonlight. He poured a cup of sake and sipped on it. The silvery rays of the moon lit up his pale skin, causing it to glow gently. Why did Sakura kiss Naruto? The thought made his chest tighten, but he didn’t feel angry at Naruto like he did when he walked in on him and Sakura having sex. He just was remembering the feeling of Naruto’s lips pressing against his own, soft and demanding against his own until he opens his mouth for his tongue to explore.

He shivers and takes another sip of the cool plum sake.

_Just for the record,_ she says as he’s leaving, _he didn’t kiss back._

He clenched his fist that had been resting against the patio flooring. Currently things were complicated, to say the least. He intended to come back to Konoha, do what he needed to do with Sakura and then spend his days training and relaxing until the sixth Hokage called upon him for his mission. They had discussed him going on a long-term mission to explore some disturbances that had been reported going on in the north. However, that conversation had been taken on months ago and the silver-haired nin had never mentioned it to Sasuke again.

But Naruto had a way of interfering with Sasuke’s life that he absolutely could not deny. And this time, it ended with Sasuke on his lap, moaning loudly as he orgasms harder than ever before. The Uchiha feels his body grow hot at the memory, heat flushing his cheeks and electricity sparking in his toes and fingers. He quells it, shutting off his mind to the sensation.

The nine tails jinchuuriki is currently the Hokage-in-training. He comes to Sasuke for help studying political policy and to keep in shape physically for combat training. Sasuke is his peer and someone he can count on to achieve his dream of becoming the leader of the next generation. Which is why Sasuke had been actively avoiding all contact from the blonde as of late. He could sense when Naruto was approaching his street and would leave to visit the war memorial to pray, or better yet, meditate atop the Hokage stone heads. He hoped that Naruto did not notice his purposeful absence and simply thought that he happened to not be home.

But there was no ignoring those sparring sessions. When Naruto’s blue-eyed whiskered face would turn to look at his own and make him feel exposed to the world once more. How he wanted to tell Sakura that he wanted to go back and undo what he had done so that they did not have to follow through with it and he could focus on something else that was becoming increasingly on his mind as of late. But that was certainly impossible. Because Sakura was currently all that needed to take up that headspace.

A low thudding sounded as another body landed just to Sasuke’s right, causing him to startle ever so slightly, before regaining complete control over his body. He took a casual sip of sake from the cup as to not show it.

“ _Naruto_ , _”_ Sasuke acknowledged.

“Hey, Sasuke,” the young man greeted, smiling gently up at the moon. He was wearing a simple orange t-shirt and black shorts and leaning back on his arms. The fake arm was wrapped tightly in bandages. Naruto’s hair had been growing out again from its short style and was tickling the tips of his ears graciously.

“It’s late,” the Uchiha frowned, looking at his empty glass.

“You’re up,” Naruto replied, offering to pour more into the cup from the bottle in which Sasuke accepted. He gulped it and then set the empty cup down. There was now a slight pink tinge to his cheeks that Naruto felt was slightly attractive on him.

“Can’t sleep.”

“It’s okay,” Naruto grinned, “I’ll stay up with you.”

Sasuke smiled slightly, looking at the ground. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the frogs chirping in a nearby pond. A while went by before—

“Hey, Sasuke, I was wondering—”

“Naruto, don’t—”

“But—”

Suddenly, Sasuke leans in and presses his mouth against the blonde’s, capturing his lower lip between his own. He nudges his lips open with his tongue and strokes against the blonde, coaxing him to open up wider, which he does. Naruto lets out a small groan, which sends chills down the Uchiha’s spine. He slides closer, languishing the blonde’s tongue with his own and nipping on his lower lip, making him cry out a little.

“Mmm, you like that, Naruto?”

“Yes,” Naruto replies, breathily. He repeats the move, sliding his hand down Naruto’s taught chest, over his stomach and to his hip. He slid his shirt up and over his head. Sasuke’s lips kiss toward the corner of his mouth, dotting the firm jaw of the blonde and wandering toward his tan neck. They latch onto his flesh and suck gently on the flesh, leaving slight pink marks along the column. Naruto hums low in throat in approval, which sends shimmers of desire deep into Sasuke’s stomach and lower into his groin. He feels himself grow considerably hard at the sound.

Saskue guides Naruto’s hand to his hardness, palming himself through the fabric, moaning deeply into the blonde’s mouth where he was currently swirling his tongue madly against the other’s. Naruto was leaning back on his other arm, panting hard and rubbing Sasuke’s erection furiously. Sasuke let up on his mouth in favor of kissing down his tan chest, finding his way to a raised nipple and flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub. Naruto cried out, finding his hands in raven hair.

“Sasuke, I—”

“Shut up,” Sasuke said between flicks of his tongue. Naruto groaned again, pulling Sasuke onto his lap and crushing their mouths together in a dirty way, lavishing his tongue into the raven’s mouth to taste inside every crevice. Sasuke moaned, arching his back and exposing his pale neck for Naruto to taste and suck on, biting a dark red bruise onto the unmarred skin. Sasuke felt the tip of his dick leaking precum and soaking the fabric of his yukata. He glanced down into blue eyes, dark and full of lust.

“Sasuke, let’s move inside, ok?” Naruto asked, already lifting the Uchiha off the porch and sliding the door open to usher them into the living room and onto the godforsaken couch. The blonde unceremoniously pushed the Uchicha back onto the couch, causing his yukata to fall open and body to be bared for the blonde to see. Blue eyes raked his figure hungrily, eyeing his heavy erection that lay across his torso, leaking precum into his belly button.

“Like what you see?” Sasuke said, raising a brow.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Naruto replied, licking his lips. The jinchuuriki kneels between his legs, grasping Sasuke’s erection in his tan fist and jerking it gently. The man groans in response, his hips raising slightly off the couch in response. Naruto quells this movement by pressing his other hand against Sasuke’s hipbone as he lowers his mouth to taste his pulsing red tip, licking a long line of spit up from the base of his cock to the top.

Sasuke cries out, pinching his eyes shut and trying in vain to thrust into Naruto’s warm mouth. But Naruto prevents this action by further pressing his hips into the cushion and swallowing down more of the Uchiha’s cock, working his tongue on the underside as he goes.

“Mmm, yes, Naruto, just like that,” Sasuke hears himself say, fingers digging furiously into the material below them.

Naruto hums in appreciation, lewd wet sounds coming from where he’s currently slurping down his friend’s hard erection. Sasuke watches as Naruto unbuttons his own pants and frees his own cock, stroking it to life and fisting it hard and fast. The sight makes his cock twitch with excitement, but he doesn’t want to cum just yet.

“You get off to the taste of me, huh, Naruto?” Sasuke commands, staring down at the blonde. Naruto pauses his ministrations to meet Sasuke’s eyes, moving his hand off Sasuke’s hip to start stroking the Uchiha’s member, which was wet with spit and precum.

“You taste so good, Sasuke,” Naruto replies, stroking himself faster and moaning loudly. Sasuke could tell he was getting close. That gives him an idea.

The dark-haired man lays back further, scooting up on the couch and spreads his legs out wider, gripping the base of his cock with his hand, stroking it slowly and firmly. He moans loudly, panting and cheeks red. Peeking through his lashes, he sees Naruto responding well to his show, jerking his member furiously, staring at the display with an intensely dark look. Sasuke moves his hand up toward his left nipple, playing with it briefly before drawing a line down his muscled chest and torso to his leaking erection. He swirled a bead of precum over the head, rubbing the moisture over the sensitive skin below the crown and moaned like it let off the most sparks of arousal jolting through his entire body down to his feet.

He could hear the sounds of Naruto’s hand slapping his own dick as he jerked off and heard his shout as he called his name, shooting his white hot cum all over Sasuke’s belly and chest before the blonde was knocking his hand aside and wrapping his hand around his own erection. He pumping him hard, flicking his thumb over his wet tip until his cum exploded out of his tip, coating Naruto’s hand and his own stomach with his release. The darker haired man felt his heart racing and beads of sweat running down his temple as Naruto shuffled over to make room on the couch to lay next to him. Much to his chagrin, the blonde wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling their shoulders flush against each other, but Sasuke was too out of breath and his body too sated to deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Wishing you the best, so here is an update.   
> Oh my we have alomst caught up to where I have written so I must write faster. 
> 
> As always, I love you, dear readers ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, folks. I have a lot more written, if you want to read more let me know. There's going to be some nice explicit Narusasu in this fic if that's your thing then you've come to the right place.


End file.
